I'm Here Beside You
by Em Fitzgerald
Summary: Hermione Granger berbaikan dengan Draco Malfoy pasca Perang Hogwarts, tidak begitu yang terjadi pada Harry Potter. What's going on? Rate T, modified canon, lil'bit OOC. FINALY, chapter 3 Updated! RnR?
1. Little Disaster

**Chapter 1 : Little Disaster**

**Disclaimer : All of Harry Potter franchise you knows is belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Pair : Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy | Hermione Granger x Harry Potter**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romace & Hurt/Comfort**

**Timeline : 7****th**** years, after war**

**Warning : semi OOC (maybe), apapun yang kalian anggap aneh**

**-:|Little Disaster|:-**

Dari kejauhaan lorong menuju asrama Ketua Murid, terlihat sesosok pemuda yang—dengan angkuh dan emosi yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya—sedang berjalan nyaris berlari menuju asramanya. Entah apa yang merasuki jiwa pemuda itu hari ini, seolah waktu berjalan mundur kembali ke jejak massa lalunya 6 tahun lalu saat predikat pria arogan nan sombong masih meekat di dirinya.

Draco Malfoy tampak sangat marah, penampilannya berantakan, tatapan membunuhnya siap diarahkan pada siapapun yang menatapnya. Untungnya lorong itu cukup sepi siang ini, hanya tampak beberapa hantu Hogwart yang bergentayangan dan seorang murid perempuan yang baru saja berbelok di ujung lorong satunya melangkahkan kakinya menuju asramanya, asrama yang sama yang dituju oleh Draco. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menyadari bahwa di ujung lorong yang berlawanan ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan. Sang gadis, Hermione Granger, tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya yang mulai miring, sedangkan Draco, perhatiannya hanya fokus pada apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya, hingga keduanya hampir mendekati tempat yang mereka tuju.

Hermione mulai resah dengan tumpukan buku di tanganya yang sekarang sudah kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia telah berada tepat di hadapan lukisan pintu masuk menuju asramanya dan bersiap menggumamkan kata kunci agar lukisan itu terbuka dan ia dapat segera masuk. Disaat yang bersamaan, Draco—yang masih tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di depan asramanya—ikut menggumamkan kata kunci yang dapat membuat lukisan itu terbuka. Hermione yang telah sadar ada yang mengucapkan kata kunci yang sama berbarengan dengan dirinya, cukup dibuat kaget oleh kehadiran sang pemilik suara tersebut yang tak lain adalah partnernya sesama Ketua Murid.

"Draco!"

Masih tidak menyadari bahwa Hermione juga berada di tempat yang sama, Draco melangkahkan kakinya memasuki asramanya setelah lukisan itu terbuka. Namun, Draco berani bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar ada sebuah suara yang menyebut namanya. Masa bodoh dengan suara-suara tersebut, batinnya. Ia hanya ingin segera masuk ke dalam asramanya untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan pikirannya sejenak, meskipun tidak akan mungkin melenyapkan 'hal' itu dari benaknya sekarang.

Merasa bahwa ia telah menguasai asramanya, dan ia pikir tidak akan ada seorangpun yang dapat mengganggunya saat ini, dengan segera ia mendorong daun pintu asramanya dari dalam dengan dorongan yang sangat kuat seolah-olah daun pintu itu terbuat dari bongkahan besi ribuan kilo. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah ia ingin segera merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Pintu pun terturup—terbanting lebih tepatnya. Dan sebuah kesalahan fatal telah ia lakukan seiring dengan menutupnya pintu tersebut.

Hermione —yang masih berada di luar pintu asramanya— tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perubahan sikap Draco saat berada di depan asramanya, meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat keheranan. Ia segera masuk ke dalam asrama setelah Draco terlebih dulu masuk. Tanpa ia sadari, alih-alih masuk ke dalam asrama, ia merasakan dirinya terhempas menjauhi luksan yang dirasanya mulai menutup. Dalam detik yang sama, yang dirasakannya hanyalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari ruas-ruas jarinya tangan kanannya. Dirasanya darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela kuku-kukunya. Tangan kanannya mati rasa setelah ia menyadari bahwa jari-jari tangannya terjepit diantara kayu penyangga pintu dan daun pintunya, yang ia jadikan pegangan saat hendak masuk ke dalam asramanya. Untung saja ia sempat menariknya keluar sebelum tangannya dengan sempurna menjadi pengganjal pintu. Tapi, keberuntungannya kali itu tidak diikuti keberuntungan lainnya. Lepas dari jeratan pintu, tubuhnya terpental seiring tarikan tangannya dan sontak membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sedetik kemudian hanya gelap dan dingin yang dapat dirasakannya.

-:|:-

"Madam Pomprey, ada apa dengan Hermione? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Harry penasaran. Salah satu peri rumah Hogwarts menemuinya dan memberitahukan bahwa Profesor McGonagall menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Hospital Wings. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Harry Potter segera berlari meninggalkan asramanya dan panik seketika begitu masuk ke Hospital Wings dan melihat seseorang yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit adalah sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"Miss Granger pingsan karena mengalami shock akibat benturan di kepalanya dan juga kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Menurut Profesor McGonagall, ia menemukan Miss Granger tergeletak dalam keadaan tak sadakan diri tertimpa buku-buku. Aku menduga kepalanya membentur lantai dan buku-buku yang ia bawa menimpanya saat terjatuh sehingga menyebabkan ia tidak sadarkan diri," jelas Madam Pomprey sambil merapikan selimut Hermione.

"Tangannya?" Harry menunjuk perban yang menutupi tangan kanan sahabatnya itu.

"Belum jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Namun sekali lagi aku menduga tangannya terjepit pintu asramanya, sebab aku menemukan tanda-tanda yang mengarah kesana pada jari-jari tangannya. Sepertinya tangannya terjepit cukup keras hingga menyebabkan pendaharan yang cukup hebat dan ada sedikit keretakan pada ruas jarinya."

Profesor McGonagall yang masih terlihat sama cemasnya dengan Harry ikut memberi penjelasan. "Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui bagaimana kronologisnya. Aku kebetulan melewati lorong Asrama Ketua Murid dan melihat Miss Granger sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu di depan lukisan asramanya. Aku hanya sempat memantrainya agar menghentikan pendarahan di tangannya dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Tapi masa kritisnya sudah berlalu. Aku sudah memberinya beberapa ramuan untuk mengobati luka dalamnya dan memperbaiki tulangnya yang retak."

"Jika seperti itu, apakah ia akan tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang lama?" tanya Harry lesu sambil mengambil tangan kiri Hermione yang tidak terbungkus perban.

"Sayangnya iya, dear. Paling tidak kita harus menunggu sedikitnya dua hari."

Profesor McGonagall yang menyadari kegundahan Harry berusaha menenangkannya. "Kau disini saja menemani Miss Granger. Aku akan ke Asrama Gryffindor untuk memberi tahu Mister Weasley."

"Terima kasih, Profesor."

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu," Proesor McGonagall mengusap pundak Harry seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Madam Pomprey menyihir sebuah kursi untuk Harry sebelum ia meninggalkan Harry sendiri menuju kantornya.

Tersadar sesuatu, Harry berbalik arah hendak mengejar Profesor McGonagall. "Profesor McGonagall!"

"Ya, Mister Potter?"

"Saat menemenukan Hermione, apakah Anda tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan? Misalnya seseorang?" tanya Harry hati-hati.

"Seingatku di lorong itu tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun yang mengarah ke kecelakaan itu, Profesor? Madam Pomprey mengatakan bahwa Hermione terjepit pintu. Tapi.. sepertinnya…" Emosi Harry tiba-tiba memuncak. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan semata-mata kecelakaan biasa. Ia tahu persis sahabatnya itu bukanlah orang yang ceroboh.

"Tenang, Mister Potter," Profesor McGonagall mencoba menenangkan.

"Maafkan saya, Profesor. Hanya saja saya merasaada yang janggal dengan ini. Maafkan saya, Profesor. Terima kasih Anda sudah menyelamatkan Hermione."

"Tidak apa, dear. Sebaiknya kau kembali lagi ke sana," matanya menunjuk ke tempat Hermione berada. "Dia membutuhanmu. Sebaiknya saya segera ke Asrama Gryffindor."

"Baik, Profesor. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

-:|:-

Harry terduduk di samping tempat tidur. Memandangi sahabatnya. Bukan. Hermione lebih dari sekedar sahabat semata baginya. Ia menganggap Hermione sebagai seseorang yang sangat penting baginya. Keberadaanya lebih penting dari sekedar membantunya saat pencarian Horcrux. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia memendam rasa kepada Hermione. Rasa sayang yang lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang seorang sahabat. Hermione tahu itu? Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kecuali ia sendiri dan Merlin, tidak ada yang tahu rahasia terbesar The-Boys-Who-Lived-Twice.

Tangannya terulur mengelus punggung tangan Hermione. Mata emeraldnya tidak lepas memandangi wajah tenang di hadapannya. Wajah yang selalu dapat membuat hari-harinya menyenangkan, terutama setelah masa kejayaan The Dark Noseless Lord. Ia tdak habis fakir bagaimana kejadian —yang menurutnya aneh— ini dapat menimpah sahabatnya. Di tempat yang tidak semestinya pula.

Tunggu!

'Hermione. Pingsan. Asrama Ketua Murid. Terjepit pintu. Asrama Ketua Murid. Buku-buku.' Harry mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang berputar di kepalanya. 'Hermione. Ketua Murid. Ketua Murid!'

Mendapat pencerahan, tidak lantas wajahnya berseri-seri. Justru raut wajahnya menggambarkan sebaliknya. Di benaknya hanya satu yang ia fikirkan. Malfoy. Ya. Draco Malfoy!

"Harry! Mione.. ada apa?"

**-:|to be continue|:-**

**A/N : **

**Finaly, terpublish juga. Give me your review, please.. *puppy eyes* **

**Saya menerima semuya saran dan kritik kalian. Apabila kalian menemukan typo, terutama typo yang sangat mengganggu, silakan masukkan di review kalian. Saya tidak ingin typo-typo tersebut mengganggu para pembaca sekalian dalam membaca fic saya yang agak annoying ini :D **

**Last, happy reading..**

**Love, CherryBee**


	2. Something Happened

**Chapter 2 : Something Happened**

**I'm Here Beside You**

**by**

**blackCherryBee**

**Disclaimer : All of Harry Potter franchise you knows is belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Warning : semi OOC (maybe), modified canon, apapun yang kalian anggap aneh, no pairing detect (not yet) :D**

**A/N : Mianeeee… updatenya kelamaan. Authornya lagi menjalani massa praktik kerja lapangan alias PKL, ditengah liburan semester gini TT_TT. So, karena PKL sama aja sama kerja betulan, jadinya waktu untuk nge-fic sedikit banyak terganggu. Ditambah seminggu ini bulak-balik luar kota *curcol* Padahal ngebet banget pengen nerusin chapter-chapter fic ini, apalagi setelah ngeliat review reader sekalian, itu ngebuat hasrat buat ngetik chapter 2 menggebu-gebu ditengah tepar sepulang kerja. Fyuh. Selama 3 minggu ini saya selalu nyempetin nyicil ngetik separagraf dua paragraf sampe akhirnya chapter 2 kelar juga *tepuk tangan jingkrak-jingkrak* **

**Terima kasih buat Andini Malfoy, Cokocoko, blackmudblood, Abcd, Malfoy Horvejkul, Lily love snowdrop, yowkid, Anna Kumala, tukhangripiu, uchihyuu nagisa, dan chachacyrus atas reviewnya. Thank buat yowkid atas koreksinya dan masukannya. Dan terakhir buat kak Opal Chalice alias kak Dahlia atas saran dan masukkannya buat saya, setelah curhat via twitter. Makasih banget, kak. **

**Maaf klo chapter ini terasa kurang *saya mengamini*, saya sendri agak kurang 'sreg' sama chapter ini. Tapi ini yang bisa saya kasih. Fu..fuu.. And so, selamat menikmati chapter 2 ini. Semoga reader sekalian menikmati. **

**-:|Something Happened|:-**

"Harry! Mione.. ada apa?" Sebuah suara menggema ditengah keheningan rumah sakit.

"Ron?"

"Iya ini aku, lantas siapa lagi. Sekarang tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Mione." Ron berjalan mendekati bilik tempat Hermione berada.

"Dia...dia mengalami musibah tadi siang. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia tidak sadarkan diri," jawab Harry lemah. "Profesor McGonagall tidak cerita?"

"Tidak. Ia hanya menyuruhku kemari."

"…"

Ron mendengus menunggu penjelasan Harry mengenai kondisi Hermione. "Jadi?" Ron tidak sabar.

Mendengar dengusan Ron, Harry tahu kalau Ron menginginkan penjelasan dirinya. Serta merta ia menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya dan kondisi Hermione sejauh yang ia tahu. Ron hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Harry.

"Ini tidak mungkin!"

"Tapi ini terjadi," pasrah Harry

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh? Demi janggut Merlin! Mione tidak seceroboh itu sampai mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Dengan buku-buku? Bloody hell! Buku sudah seperti nyawa baginya."

"Aku juga berfikir demikian. Tapi entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apakah yang ada di fikiranku benar."

"Memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan?"

"Malfoy."

"Si..siapa?" Ron histeris. Merasa pendengarannya sedikit terganggu. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

"Siapa lagi Malfoy yang masih bersekolah di Hogwart?" Ron mendengus sesaat mendengar jawaban Harry, namun tidak ia hiraukkan.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya dia dengan Mione?"

"Oh Ron! Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa Malfoy junior itu Ketua Murid juga."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi maksudku, apa hubungannya dia dengan kejadian ini?

"Ya mungkin saja ada. Dia kan partner Mione sebagai Ketua Murid. Dia juga satu—satunya penghuni Asrama Ketua Murid saat ini selain Mione."

"Benar juga katamu."

"Lagipula aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Malfoy. Aku tidak melihatnya di Aula Besar saat makan siang tadi. Sampai waktu makan siang berakhir pun aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya."

"Tapi kan Mione masih bersama kita saat makan siang."

"Justru itu. Seteah makan siang, Mione bilang dia ingin meminjam buku ke perpustakaan. Dan tidak lama setelah itu…" Harry lagi-lagi menghela nafas, tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Ujung alis Ron bertaut, tanda ia sedang berfikir keras. Mungkin saja Draco sempat bertemu dengan Mione sebelumnya. Atau mungkin Draco tahu kejadian ini. Atau mungkin justru Draco yang menyebabkan ini semua. Atau mungkin… "Argh! Sudahlah. Ayo Harry, ikut aku!"

Harry semakin bingung dengan perubahan sikap Ron yang tiba-tiba. Tanpa bisa menolak, Harry terpaksa mengikuti kemana Ron pergi.

-:|:-

Kedua sahabat itu segera meninggalkan Hospital Wings. Harry masih tidak tahu kemana langkahnya dibawa. Ron yang tidak sabaran semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ron! Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" keluh Harry. "Jangan cepat-cepat. Kakiku tidak sepanjang punyamu."

Ron tidak memedulikan keluhan Harry. Ia terus mempercepat langkahnya. Sampai akhirnya Harry tahu kemana sebenarnya tujuan Ron. Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Seingatku, Mione pernah bilang bahwa ia selalu mengganti kata kunci asramanya setiap bulan," gumam Harry.

"…"

"Dan seingatku lagi, terakhir kali kita diam-diam masuk ke asramanya, itu sudah dua bulan yang pasti sudah mengganti kata kuncinya."

Langkah Ron tiba-tiba berhenti, "Bloody hell, Harry!" Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Kita sudah setengah jalan."

"Kau sendiri yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Harry sebal. Kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya yang selalu menggunakan ototnya sebelum otaknya menjadi salah satu yang Harry tidak suka dari Ron.

Sebelum emosi Harry meninggi, Ron buru-buru memotong ucapan Harry. "Sorry, mate. Aku terbawa emosi," Ron memasang senyum paling menawan untuk meredam emosi Harry. Jika sudah begini, emosi diujung tanduk pun dapat ia lenyapkan. Bagaimana pun Ron sahabat baiknya. Dan dalam situasi seperti ini, sahabatlah yang ia butuhkan.

"Accio Firebolt! Accio Drunkenswep" ucap Harry tiba-tiba. Ron sontak kaget dengan ucapan Harry yang malah menginginkan sapunya alih-alih mencari tahu mengena masalah Hermione.

"Idiot! Bukannya membantuku, kau malah mengajakku berlatih Quidditch."

"Kau yang idiot. Justru aku membantumu agar bisa masuk ke Asrama Ketua Murid."

"Memangnya ada jalan lain selain… Oh!" senyum terkembang di wajah Ron,

"Yup!" Harry ikut tersenyum.

-:|:-

Harry dan Ron melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang Rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid. Ya. Jalan pintas yang dimaksud Harry adalah jendela ruang Rekreasi asrama tempat Hermione tinggal pada tahun ketujuhnya.

Sepi. Furniture dan semua benda di ruangan itu tampak rapi di tempatya masing-masing. Tidak terlihat adanya bekas aktivitas yang baru dilakukan oleh seseorang. Berarti Draco tidak mampir hanya untuk sekedar duduk di sofa kesayangannya, sofa coklat tua yang entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dan betah berlama-lama duduk disitu.

Opsi kedua, mungin saja Draco ada di kamar mandi. Harry menyimpulkan demikian. Pintu kamar mandinya memang tertutup, tapi tidak ada cahaya di dalamnya. Berarti tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Dan benar saja ketika dibuka, kamar mandi itu kosong dan masih kering.

Opsi lainnya adalah pantry. Asrama Ketua Murid memiliki fasilitas yang lebih dibandingkan asrama lainnya. Memiliki sebuah pantry yang memungkinkan penghuninya membuat makanan sendiri tanpa harus meminta kepada para peri-rumah Hogwarts di dapur, atau sekedar membuat teh sore.

Pantry itu pun sama halnya dengan ruangan yang telah diamati Harry. Bersih dan rapi. 'Apa mungkin Draco belum menginjakan kakinya ke asramanya? Tapi tadi siang sepertinya aku melihat dia menuju asramaya? Atau hanya ilusi aku saja?' pikir Harry.

"Harry!" Harry terlonjak mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Ah, Ron rupanya.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Mengapa tidak kita dobrak saja kamar itu," ujar Ron sembari menunjuk salah satu pintu yang ada di asrama itu selain pintu kamar mandi dan pintu kamar Hermione.

"Kamar Draco? Kau gila! Meskipun tujuan kita untuk menemuinya, tapi aku tidak mau urusan bertambah runyam hanya gara-gara menerobos masuk ke kamar Ketua Murid tanpa izin," cerocos Harry.

"Oh ayolah, Harry! Kita masuk melalui jendela saja sudah menyalahi aturan. Tidak ada salahnya kan kita coba?" Ron antusias.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Belum tentu setelah kita dobrak, kamar itu berpenghuni. Kalau tidak?" Harry berjalan menuju kamar yang dimaksud Ron. Bukan untuk merubuhkannya. Ia mau mencoba peruntungannya untuk menemui Draco di kamarnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Tok. Tok. Tok. "Draco? Kau di dalam?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Harry mencoba mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras. TOK. TOK. TOK.

Nihil.

"DRACO?" TOK. TOK. TOK. TOK. TOK.

Brak!

"Harry!"

-:|:-

"Kau? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hei kalian masuk dari jendela lagi?" geram Draco. "Potong 10 poin dari Gryffindor karena masuk Asrama Ketua Murid secara ilega1!"

"Seharusnya aku yang harus memotong poin asramamu atas apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Mione!" tuduh Ron tak kalah geram.

Harry memandang Robn dengan tampang 'kau-ini-bodoh-atau-idiot?' Draco merasa ingin marah sekaligus geli mendengar ucapan Prefek Gryffindor itu.

"Hak apa kau berani memotong poin dari Ketua Murid? Stupid Red-Hair!"

Ron tidak terima dirinya dihina. Tangan kanannya menyusup ke dalam jubah mencari tongkat sihirnya.

"Stupe.."

"Expelliarmus!" Harry lebih cekatan rupanya. Tongkat sihir Ron terlepas dari pemiliknya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Harry? Mengapa kau malah membela si ferret busuk itu!"

"Kau pikir dengan melumpuhkan kita bisa mendapatkan informasi darinya? Ingat tujuan kita kesini untuk apa!" Ron hanya mendengus sebal. Mau tidak mau ia harus menahan keinginannya untuk membuat si Ferret itu kepayahan.

"Informasi?" Draco bingung.

"Kami kesini ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu menyangkut Hermione."

"Hermione? Apa hubunganya denganku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukkan padanya, Ferret?" Sepertinya Ron masih belum bisa meredam emosinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Weasel?"

"Mione terbaring tak sadarkan diri di Hospital Wings. Puas kau!"

"What? Jangan bergurau!" Draco sedikit kaget tapi juga bingung.

"Kami tidak bergurau!"

"Well, kalau begitu apa hubunganya denganku?" mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Ini pasti ada hubungannya denganmu! Dia begitu karena tadi siang terjatuh di depan asrama ini, dan kau pasti tahu itu!"

"Janga asal menuduh! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu," emosi Draco meninggi. Merasa terpojokkan dengan tuduhan yang dialamatkan padanya. Sejenak Draco berfikir meresapi setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Ron. 'Ada apa dengan Hermione, dan apa urusannya denganku?'

Berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi siang. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian setelah pelajaran Aritmacy yang membuatnya sangat marah hingga menghilangkkan nafsu makannya yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak ikut makan siang di Aula Besar karena tidak ingin bertemu muka dengan orang yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Argh! Sebenarnya ia malas jika harus diingatkan lagi pada masalah itu. Muak. Apa sih yang diinginkan orang itu dariku? Harta? Sudi aku memberinya kalau ia memintanya dengan cara baik-baik. Tidak dengan cara seperti itu untuk memerasku. Hell! Dia temanku selama 6 tahun lebih, bahkan sebelum aku masuk sekolah sihir ini. Mengapa ia tega memitnahku dengan cara menjijikan. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal sehina itu. Meskipun masa laluku suram, demi Merlin, aku bahkan masih lebih suci darimu, stupid Pa..

Arrrggghhhh!

Mengapa aku malah memikirkan di bodoh itu! Bukannya seharusnya aku mencemaskan Hermione? Sebentar. Mencemaskan? Ya, hanya sebatas hubungan pertemanan dan partner kerja saja, tidak lebih.

Ding!

Draco ingat sesuatu. Ingat bahwa saat ia akan masuk ke asramanya ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya? Apa itu Hermione?

"Harry, kalau boleh tahu, kejadiannya kira-kira jam berapa?" tanya Draco ragu. Ragu bila Harry mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kira-kira jam 1. Selepas makan siang."

Jam 1. Tepat saat aku menuju asramaku. Berarti benar. Suara Hermione yang memanggilku di depan lukisan asrama.

Seketika itu juga Draco berlari meninggalkan asramanya.

-:|:-

"Hell, Draco! Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri!" Harry geram dan kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Draco saat meninggalkan ruangannya. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat. 'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Harry.

Tidak ingin kehilangan buruannya, Harry lantas berlari menyusul Draco, diikuti Ron. Hingga sampai diambang sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih, Hospital Wings.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu itu. Ia sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Semakin dekat dengan tujuannya, perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Entahlah. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka handle pintu itu. Mencoba masuk dengan langkah yang berat.

Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang tengah terbaring di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Hermione Granger. Sang Ketua Murid Perempuan Hogwarts. Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan si Weasel bodoh itu.

"Menjenguk partnermu, nak?" suara Madam Pomfrey mengagetkannya.

"Um..ya. Saya dengar Hermione mendapat kecelakaan. Kalau boleh saya tahu, bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanya Draco to the point.

Madam Pomfrey menjelaskan secara detail mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Ketua Murid Perempuan serta kondisinya saat ini. Draco seperti tersiram air dingin mendengarnya. Sedikit tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya.

"Boleh saya melihatya, Madam?"

"Tentu saja, nak, Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Sebentar lagi jam waktunya makan malam," Madam Pomfrey tersenyum ramah. "Aku tinggal dulu kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih."

Draco berjalan mendekati ranjang Hermione. Ia menatap partnernya dengan tatapan sedih. Bukannya apa-apa. Seorang Hermione bagi Draco sudah seperti sahabat. Padahal ia baru beberapa bulan berteman dengannya. Sejak keduanya sama-sama diberi amanah untuk menjadi Ketua Murid Hogwarts tahun ini. Draco tidak lagi menganggap Hermione sebagai musuh, perusak suasana, darah-lumpur, atau apapun yang dulu sering diucapkannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Hermione tidak lagi menganggap Draco sebagai seorang yang menyebalkan, sombong, dan arogan. Draco telah berubah. Meskipun sifat Malfoy-ishnya terkadang masih singgah di dirinya, tetapi hanya sebatas gurauan dan ejekan, namun itu pun tidak sampai menyakiti hati seseorang. Dan sekarang semua orang nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

Awalnya semua orang bertanya-tanya dan heran dengan perubahan sifat Draco. Draco sendiri mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya yang dulu adalah seorang yang brengsek sejak dirinya berada di bawah tekanan Voldemort di tahun keenamnya. Disaat dirinya menyadari bahwa menjadi pengikut aliran kegelapan bukanlah dirinya. Terlebih lagi disaat dirinya diperintah untuk membunuh Profesor Dumbledor, kepala sekolahnya yang sebenarnya ia hormati.

Dan keyakinannya menguat sejak tahu bahwa Profesor Dumbledor rela mati demi menyelamatkannya. Hatinya luluh. Namun justru disisi lain dirinya dihantui rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Bayang-bayang Death Eater menghantuinya setiap saat. Hingga datang Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan.

Dari merekalah, Draco belajar arti kasih sayang, persahabatan, dan yang terpenting beginya, kekeluargaan. Hal yang selama ini tidak ia dapatkan dari keluarganya sendiri. Ia menyadari rasa kesepian dan haus kasih sayanglah yang membentuk karaktenya seperti itu.

Dan ia sangat berterima-kasih kepada teman-teman barunya itu telah menyadarkanya. Meskipun tidak diungkapkan secara lisan, tetapi dari perubahan sikap Draco kepada Trio Gryffindor itu cukup menjadi bukti ketulusan hatinya.

Dan dari ketiga trio itu, Draco merasa peran Hermione dalam perubahan dirinya adalah yang paling besar, entah karena ia wanita sehingga menjadi lebih peka atau karena ia pintar dan cerdas. Draco juga tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat menyayangi sahabat wanitanya ini. Baginya, Hermione adalah sosok teman, sahabat, bahkan Draco menganggap bahwa Hermione adalah sosok kakak baginya. Hermione berbeda dengan teman-teman wanitanya yang ia kenal, apalagi dengan Pansy.

Sama-sama memiliki kecerdasan yang bisa dibilang diatas-rata, bagi Draco menjadi point penting dalam berkomunikasi dengan Hermione. Ternyata mereka selalu 'nyambung' setiap kali berada dalam suatu sesi obrolan ringan maupun berat. Draco senang memiliki teman ngobrol yang cocok dengannya. Itu membuatnya nyaman tinggal di Asrama Ketua Murid meskipun hanya berdua. Bersama Hermione tidak membuat harinya membosankan. Selalu saja ada yang bisa membuat keduanya nyaman dengan keberadaan rekannya satu sama lain. Hermione pun merasakan hal yang sama. Meski kadang Draco masih sering menggodanya, itu semata hanya untuk menghangatkan suasana.

Dan sekarang ia merindukan saat-saat dirinya bersama Hermione. Menatap lurus ke arah dimana ia dapat menemukan cahaya dari mata hazel milik Hermione yang selalu ia tatap setiap harinya, kini cahaya itu meredup tertutup kelopak mata yang terhiasi bulu mata nan cantik.

Satu hal yang Draco sesali saat ini. Adalah keterlibatannya dalam membuat Hermione menjadi seperti ini. Ya, Draco sadar bahwa suara yang memanggilnya tadi siang adalah suara Hermione Granger.

**-:|to be continue|:-**


	3. Confused

**Chapter 3 : ****Confused**

**I'm Here Beside You**

**by**

**Mizuumi Yuki**

**Disclaimer : All of Harry Potter franchise you knows is belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

**Warning : semi OOC (maybe), modified canon, apapun yang kalian anggap aneh, no pairing detect (not yet) :D, some typo(s)**

**-:|****Confused****|:-**

"Mione!"

Suara itu memecah kesunyian Hospital Wings. Nyaris seperti teriakan. Hampir memekakan telinga yang namanya merasa terpanggil.

Perlahan, kelopan mata sayu itu terbuka. Terasa berat memang setelah kurang lebih tiga hari terpejam.

"Mione?" tanya sang penjenguk dengan terselip nada khawatir namun lega. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Har-ry," sang pasien yang masih lemah mencoba menggerakkan bibirnya. Terasa kelu dan berdenyut.

Harry mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia bernafas lega. Tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya "Ah! Akhirnya kau siuman."

"Siuman?" jerit Hermione, mencoba bangun dari posisinya. Tubuhnya yang kaku setelah lima hari terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit rupanya tidak dapat diajak kompromi. Hasilnya.. "Ughh… Aww!"

"Kau masih lemah, Mione," Harry membantu mengembalikan posisi Hermione kembali berbaring. "jangan banyak bergerak dulu."

Hermione yang sebenarnya ingin membantah hanya bisa menuruti perintah Harry. Selain sorotan mata sahabatnya itu yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran akan kondisinya, ternyata yang dia rasakan pada tubuhnya juga membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melawan.

"Oke. Aku mengalah. Tapi bisa ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga aku bisa berada di sini sekarang?" pinta Hermione dengan tatapan memelas sekaligus memaksa. Tatapan andalan Hermione yang menyiratkan tidak-menerima-penolakan. Dan tatapan itulah yang meluluhkan hati sang Potter muda untuk menceritakan kronologis kejadian sepengetahuannya.

-:|:-

Madan Pomfrey baru memasuki ruangan serba putih itu dan langsung menghampiri tempat dimana ia mendengar ada sebuah suara orang sedang bercerita.

"Pagi, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," sapa Madam Pomfrey ramah. "Ah syukurlah kau sudah siuman, Bagaimana yang kau rasakan sekarang, Miss Granger? Apa lenganmu masih terasa sakit?"

"Uhm, rasanya badan saya pegal dan lemas sekali sampai-sampai sulit menggerakkannya. Dan lengan saya, memang sudah tidak terasa sakit, hanya sedikit ngilu."

"Ah begitu. Rasa pegal dan lemasnya itu bisa jadi efek dari ramuan penyembuh dan aktivitas tidurmu. Tapi untungah ramuan untuk penyembuhan tulang berkhasiat dengan baik."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tulang lengan saya?" tanya Hermione bingung sembari menatap matron rumah sakit itu dan sahabatnya bergantian.

Madam Pomfrey menatap Harry. Yang ditatap hanya dapat menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah baiklah." Hermione memerhatikan apa yang akan diucapkan wanita tua itu dengan saksama.

"Miss Granger, kau pasti sudah diberitahu oleh temanmu bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Well, memang kecil. Sayangnya, hal yang kecil itu membawa efek yang tidak kecil. Harus kukatakan bahwa kau mengalami keretakkan pada tulang jari lengan kananmu akibat hantaman benda keras yang cukup kuat. Memang retakkannya sudah dapat diatasi oleh ramuan-ramuan yang kau minum kemarin. Namun jari-jarimu belum sepenuhnya bisa berfungsi normal karena ramuan tersebut memberikan efek yang membuat ruas-ruas jarimu kaku," papar Madam Pomfrey panjang lebar.

"Jadi.." Hermione menghela nafas sejenak. "itu artinya saya tidak dapat menggunakan jari-jari saya untuk bekerja, menulis, belajar, membaca, me…" nada bicaranya pun melemah.

"Aku tahu itu berat bagimu, nak." Madam Pomfrey tersenyum lemah.

-:|:-

"Selamat datang!"

Tepuk tangan meriah membahana di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Para penghuni asrama singa turut menyambut kesembuhan sang putri penyelamat point asrama, Hermione. Setelah dua minggu lebih dirawat di Hospital Wing, akhirnya Madam Pomfrey mengizinkan Hermione kembali ke asramanya. Sahabat-sahabatnya—Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville—membuat acara penyambutan kecil-kecilan di asrama mereka. Memang bukan pesta seperti yang dibayangkan. Hanya berkumpul bersama teman-teman sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman yang mereka beli di Hogsmeade. Namun menurut Hermione dirasa agak berlebihan. Pasalnya, Harry dan Ron, yang notabene lebih sering keluar masuk Hospital Wing, tidak pernah diperlakukan istimewa begini.

"Ayolah, Mione. Kita hanya merayakan kebahagiaan atas kembalinya Putri Gryffindor kita tercinta," ujar Ginny menyanggah keberatan Hermione. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu, dua minggu kau tidak berkeliaran di Hogwarts, rasanya seperti seperti negara tanpa kesatuan pengamanan."

"Jadi kau senang aku tidak ada?" Hermione menatap Ginny malas, yang dibalas kekehan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kau terlalu serius, Mione," Ron berkomentar. "Minggu depan kau harus ikut kita ke Zonko."

"Setuju!" Harry bersemangat sambil menganggkat piala meadnya. Yang lain ikut tertawa.

Lavender yang ikut berkumpul bersama mereka, memerhatikan sesuatu pada mantan rivalnya dari tadi, "Mione, tangan kananmu masih sakit?" Ia perhatikan Hermione tidak menggunakan tangan kanannya ssama sekali. Pialanya ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

Hermione menoleh, "Sebenarnya masih sedikit ngilu jika digunakan memegang sesuatu."

"Kau bawa ramuan yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey kan?" Ginny ikut bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk, "Ia memberiku sebotol ramuan yang rasanya..." Ia menjulurkan lidah, "... yuck! Semoga ini yang terakhir."

"Ramuan apa?" tanya Neville penasaran.

"Pemulihan sendi."

-:|:-

"Jadi Mione, malam ini kau mau menginap disini atau langsung kembali ke asramamu?" tanya Harry santai, sambil memakan coklat kodok ketiganya malam ini.

Hermione menjawab setelah menyesap sisa butterbeer yang tersisa di pialanya, "Mungkin aku akan menginap disini malam ini. Tapi entahlah. Aku sudah banyak meninggalkan kewajibanku sebagai Ketua Murid."

"Santailah, Mione. Kan masih ada rekanmu yang menggantikanmu," sela Ron sambil terus mengunyah kacang segala rasa Berty Botts.

Menanggapi ucapan Ron, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan rekan sesama Ketua Muridnya. Kemana pria pirang itu? Selama dia menginap di rumah sakit, rasanya tidak pernah mendapat kunjungan darinya. Tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak tahu kalau teman seasraman sakit. Hermione terus berfikir. Hingga sebuah panggilan pada dirinya menginterupsi.

"Hermione, ada yang mencarimu diluar," ujar seorang siswi tingkat 2 berambut hitam ikal.

"Terima kasih, Madeline." Siswi bernama Madeline itu langsung meninggalkan Hermione setelah menuntaskan tugasnya.

"Aku keluar dulu," pamit Hermione pada teman-temannya.

-:|:-

"Hai, Draco," sapa Hermione begitu melihat sosok diluar asrama Gryffindor.

"Um... hai. Sudah baikan?" tanya Draco sedikit canggung

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau apa kabar? Maaf merepotkanmu selama aku sakit."

"Memang merepotkan," Hermione menatapnya sedih, "tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dan, yah... aku baik."

Diperhatikan rekan sesama ketua murid yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya dengan saksama, "Kau kurusan."

"Mungkin. Entahlah," Draco hanya menggedikan bahunya. Jeda sejenak sebelum Draco meneruskan, "Oh ya, Kepala Sekolah meminta kita untuk menemuinya di ruangannya."

"Sekarang?" Draco mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar aku pamit dulu pada teman-temanku."

Hermione segera berbalik menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Draco hanya bisa pasrah menunggu diluar—lagi—setelah Hermione menghilang dibalik lukisan.

-:|:-

"Permisi profesor,"

"Ah kalian rupanya. Silakan masuk," Profesor McGonagall—sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts—mempersilakan kedua ketua murid itu masuk ke ruangannya. "Apa kabar, Miss Granger?"

Yang disapa menggangguk sopan, "Lebih baik, profesor."

"Syukurlah. Kasihan Mister Malfoy bekerja sendirian beberapa waktu ini. Untung saja tidak banyak pelanggaran."

Ucapan mantan pengajar Transfigurasi itu semakin membuat Hermione diliputi perasaan bersalah pada lelaki pirang di sebelahnya. Betapa ia merasa seperti bukan Hermione Granger yang menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan dan selalu penuh bertanggung jawab dalam bekerja. Namun situasinya diluar kendalinya. Seandainya saja ia lebih berhati-hati saat itu. Mungkin situasinya tidak akan seperti ini. Tidak akan ada waktunya yang terbuang percuma hanya dengan berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Sangat bukan dirinya.

"Aku memanggil kalian kesini untuk membicarakan beberapa hal. Jadi..."

Hermione menghela nafas panjang.

-:|:-

_Tok tok_

"Mione, kau di dalam?" terdengar panggilang Draco Malfoy dari luar kamar ketua murid putri. Hermione yang baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya segera membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau bermalam disini hari ini?" tanya Draco. Mantan Prefek Slytherine itu terlihat santai dengan pakaian rumah, celana panjang berbahan katun dan kaos lengan pendek beremblem ular hijau.

"Sepertinya, iya. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Sedikit berfikir tentang apa yang akan dibicarakan rekan seasramanya itu padanya. Soal pekerjaan ketua murid? Atau yang lain?

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Draco berdeham sambil mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hermione, "Mione?"

Tersentak. Mione menjawab spontan, "Masalah apa?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, um... mungkin penting bagimu," Draco mendadak gugup.

Hermione menatap bingung sekaligus penasaran.

Merasakan ketidaknyamanan diantara keduanya, Draco berinisiatif lain, "Bisakah kita berbicara sambil duduk di depan perapian agar lebih relaks?"

-:|:-

"Pansy, kau tampak pucat," tegur sebuah suara di kamar tidur putri asrama Slytherine. Merasa namanya terpanggil, Pansy refleks menoleh ke arah suara berasal.

"Ya, Daph?"

"Kau melamun."

"Maaf. Barusan kau bilang apa?"

"Aku merasa kau tampak pucat hari ini. Kau sakit?"

Pansy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?" Daphne bertanya kembali. Memastikan. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Pans."

"Sungguh, Daph. Aku hanya lapar. Bisakah kita ke Aula Besar sekarang?"

**-:|to be continue|:-**

**A/N: **

**Haloooooo... (Very) Long time no see yaa XDD**

**Maafkan saya yang menelantarkan fanfik ini hampir satu setengah tahun *phew!* **

**Serius, saya sempet berfikir untuk men-discontinue fanfik ini. Saya merasa kehilangan feel cerita ini setelah chapter 3 yang udah sempet saya buat, filenya menghilang begitu aja T_T Jadi ilang mood buat nerusin. **

**Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, sayang juga klo ngga diterusin. Jasi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga *prettt*, akhirnya saya lanjutin juga ini fanfik. Meski menurut saya jiwa di chapter ini ngga sama dengan chapter sebelumnya, mudah-mudahan ngga terlalu mengecewakan. **

**Terima kasih banyak buat Cokocoko, Andini Malfoy, Lily love snowdrop, malfoy horvejkul, yowkid, atacchan, frisca granger, dan semua reader/silent reader yang udah menyempatkan baca dan review fanfik saya. So, enjoy this and happy read n review, pals ;)**

**MY**


End file.
